Unexpected
by fancy K
Summary: instead of the Uchiha Massacre there was the Haruno Massacre, Naruto parents didn't die the Third died instead, Sakura has a clan and she was trained by tsunade at the age of 6 Naruto dating Hinta for now it is a narusaku.
1. The Beginning

**Unexpected**

_It was all unexpected a baby boy having a burden of the Nine Tailed Demon fox right, well at least he was a hero the sacrifice there very own Third Hokage It would have been the baby's father, but the third insisted he would do it, so the child would not have to face the world alone and he is old and that baby name is Naruto Uzamaki-Namazkai._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Minato_- "_Kushina we lived to see are baby boy we all owe the old man." _

_Kushina__-"__Yea we do owe him for letting you live, so I wouldn't have to raise him alone thank you kami for blessing us."_

_ Minato- "Welcome to the world Naruto you and the old man will be known as a hero."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Somewhere in the middle of nowhere there was another attack this one is sort of different it was a massacre of the Haruno clan on the same day on the kyuubi, so the clan could not call for help._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Underground of the compound_

_Kizashi-"She is beautiful Mebuki and just look at her and is that pink hair I see?"_

_Mebuki- "She does have pink hair, so why don't we name her Sakura Haruno."_

_Kizashi- "Cherry blossom I love it, Mebuki can you promise me something before I go up there."_

_Mebuki- "Yes anything what is it."_

_Kizashi- "Can you tell Sakura that I love her and keep no secrets form Sakura."_

_Mebuki- "But she might turn in to an avenger and kill the man that killed her whole entire clan; I don't want her to turn out like that."_

_Kizashi- " I know I don't want her to turn out like that either, but I don't want her not to know that she has a clan, so please tell her."_

_Mebuki- "Ok I will just promise me you will never forget me and Sakura."_

_Kizashi- "I will never forget my girls I promise goodbye love you."_

_Mebuki- "Love you to."_

_Sakura- *yawns* and grabbed her father's hand._

_Kizashi kissed Sakura's forehead and kissed his wife Mebuki._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Kizashi went upstairs and took out his katakana and got ready for anything that went his way. In the dark there was a man that asked, _

_The Man in the dark -"Where is the child Kizashi" _

_Kizashi- "You won't find her I will kill you here and I will make sure you do not even touch her."_

_The Man in the dark- "Will see about that." _

_They ran at each other at full speed, katakana against katakana in just an untrained eye all you can see is nothing when Kizashi disarmed the man he strike him in the heart and killed him but at the same time the man used a spiked punch and the punch ripped right through his skin leaving him to bleed to death._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**In The Hidden Leaf Village**

_In the leaf just a week after the Haruno massacre there is a funeral for the Third and the Haruno members that have died._

_Mebuki- "We come together this day to have the moment for those who died in the attack and the harrrunoMasssscare and the third Hokage death._

_Minato- "We well all remember as all of the as hero and they all made a great sacrifice. As you know the third sealed the demon in my son he will be treated with respect and not the actual demon he is only the container._

_Everybody took this moment of silent to silently cry or as men say * there is something in my eye*_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**3 years later**

_ Naruto- "Goodnight mom and dad love you see you in the morning "_

_ Kushina and Minato - "Goodnight"_

_ Kushina- "Minato we need to tell him tomorrow please."_

_ Minato-"Yes I know I want to tell him tomorrow too, so we will."_

_ Kushina- "Ok tomorrow goodnight love you."_

_ Minato- "Love you goodnight."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_3 year old Naruto- *yawn * "Mom, dad are you home."_

_ Kushina- "Come down stairs we have something to tell you."_

_ Naruto- "Ok"_

_ *Down stairs*_

_ Minato-"Ok son we are going to tell you something and I want you to keep in mind we love you."_

_ Naruto- "I will always remember that and last night I had the weirdest dream can I tell you ab-"_

_ Kushina- "Sorry to interrupt, but your father need to tell you this before he loses the courage."_

_ Minato- "Ok son here I go I sealed the kyuubi in you 3 years ago please forgive me."_

_ Naruto- "I know I was never mad at you, you had to do this for the village."_

_ Kushina- "Whaaat"_

_ Naruto- "When I grow up I want to be the hokage the 6th to be exact."_

_ Minato- "Wait how do you know did the villagers tell you."_

_ Naruto- "No last night that was my dream about I met the kyuubi."_

_ Kushina- "Wait, so you can talk to the kyuubi and what happened to the 5th."_

_ Naruto- "Yes and the kyuubi told me there not going to keep dad as the hokage."_

_ Minato- "How do you know about that and I like your dream."_

_ Naruto- "The kyuubi told me and they also said the new hokage is coming today."_

_ Kushina- "You truly are a prodigy Naruto, so I and your father are going to train you today."_

_ Minato- "We are going to train you till you are 6."_

_ Kushina- "That's when you will be training in the academy."_

_ Naruto- "That's, so cool I can't wait and can we meet the hokage today."_

_ Minato- "Course and training starts when you are done eating."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Haruno Compound**

** ***_The day before Minato telling Naruto about the Kyuubi*_

_ Mebuki- "Sakura can you please come down stairs."_

_ Sakura- "Yes mom"_

_ Mebuki- "Sakura what I'm about to tell you is only between you me and our family ok."_

_ Sakura- "Ok"_

_ Mebuki- "Sakura we are not a civilian family."_

_ Sakura- *speechless*_

_ Mebuki- "We have a clan we live in this big house because it is actually a compound."_

_ Sakura- "I knew this house was too big to be a civilian house."_

_ Mebuki- "The Haruno clan was filled with smart people."_

_ Sakura- "That explain why I know, so much."_

_ Mebuki-"3years earlier when you were just born ttthhere was a man that wanted to kill you."_

_ Sakura- *Shocked*_

_ Mebuki- "When he was looking for you he killed the other clan members including your dad."_

_ Sakura- "So dad never abandoned us."_

_ Mebuki- "No, he died to protect you because you are part demon."_

_ Sakura- "Your serious I'm an mmmmonnstter."_

_ Mebuki- "NO you are not a monster you are still human and I love you never forget that."_

_ Sakura- "Love you too I'm just going to let this sink in and I will go to take nap now."_

_ Mebuki- "Ok and you are the clan leader because I'm not a ninja."_

_ Sakura- "I'm not a ninja"_

_ Mebuki- "Well do you want to be."_

_ Sakura- "Yes" *Sakura said with full confidence in her voice."_

_ Mebuki- "Well that's good because since you were our first born you had to be a ninja."_

_ Sakura- "Wait you mean our clan has our own ninjas."_

_ Mebuki- "Yes and in your room there is your headband and weapons, please be careful."_

_ Sakura- "Yes mom I will be careful love you."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Sakura Mindscape **

**_Inner Sakura- "Hey pinky wake up were going to train."_**

****_Sakura- "Who are you where am I"_

_ **I/S- I'm you know your inner demon and were in your mind."**_

****_Sakura- "This is real and you're the demon part of me that mom was talking about."_

_ **I/S- "Yeah let's get this over with tonight we are going to find the man that killed our clan."**_

****_Sakura- "No Arguments there and I don't have any experience with ninja training."_

_ **I/S- "Well that's what I'm here for *tossed a scroll to her" do this Justu."**_

****_Sakura- "Kage bushin Justu"_

_ **I/S- "Good you made enough pinkies you will just meditate"**_

****_Sakura- "Its Sakura" * Sakura Sits down and Meditate"_

_ **I/S- "Ok, so there is a hundred of you so 25 water and tree walk 25 tai-Justu and nin-justu."**_

****_Sakura- "I'm guessing you're going to say kenjustu but I don't have a sword."_

_ **I/S- "Don't worry about go back to meditate, by the end of this session you well be a jounin."**_

****_Sakura- "Ok I'm guessing it just some weird time thing or whatever."_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX****OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOX0X0X0XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


	2. Metting for the first time

**Ok, so I combined two chapters to gather because it was short, so read the other chapter again.  
**

**Bold- Inner Sakura (I/S) **

**Bold and underlined- Kyuubi talking**

Underline- thought 

_sorry I mean katakana as katana_

* * *

**Unexpected**

**3 years later**

_Night fall in Haruno compound in Sakura mind_ "_**Ok that's enough training we are going to go out and test your skill maybe even get your name in the bingo book." **What are you talking about I'm only 6 I can get my self killed." ** "Don't worry I trained your clones well besides were going to look for our clan members." "**There dead they died in the massacre." **"No they didn't I can sense there chakra just outside of the village of the leaf."** "Wait their alive I got to tell mom she will be happy to hear this." **Don't tell mom she won't let you do anything, keep this a secret from everyone ."**Fine" **"Ok now just tell mom your going to go outside and walk around the compound to get fresh air." **Sakura woke up and went downstairs and told her mom, "I'm going to go out side and get some fresh air." "OK just be careful" Mebuki said. "Ok mom love you bye." Sakura walked out the door and asked I/S what to do now. Sakura was told to put on a black jacket and black shinobi pants and a blue demon mask as a weapon she has a katakana. "Ok, so you said you felt their chakra just outside the leaf right." **"Yeah just be careful anything can come out at us, just dispel your clones and you can feel their skill that I taught them. **Sakura dispel her clones and she could feel the skill and the pain wash over her body, it hurt but at the same time she can feel the power. Sakura walked up the tree and started jumping off to the leaf. **"When you get back I'm going to teach you a transportation justu."** She just nodded her head in response. When they were nearing the village the felt a weak chakra signatuire and I/S told her that's the chakra she felt before, they were heading closer to the chakra, but they saw nothing until she felt that there was a genjustsu. I/S Sakura told her to focus and believe it is not real and say kai, when she released the genjustsu she saw that there were redheads and they were really bloody and injured really bad. When Sakura walked towards them a kunai whizzed passed them and nearly sliced her, but she dodged right in time, a man walked out of the dark and said, " I wouldn't do that, your pretty skilled to find this genjustsu I would ask the boss to keep you but I see you are trying to help the redheads, so I will have to kill you now. He ran full speed with a Kunai in his hand Sakura just took out her katakana and prepared to fight. _

**_Just a mile away there is the new Hokage_**

_Tsunade and Shinzue and her pet pig Ton Ton were walking towards the village when they heard fighting. "Do you hear that it sounds like fighting." Tsunade said. "My lady I don't think we should check it out you might get injured." Shinzue said. " Oh come on we will just watch." she sais back. "Fine my lady, but please don't interfere." Shinzue begged. They were getting closer to the fighting when they both noticed there was a group of redheads bleeding to their deaths. Tsunade Immediately went to action and started to heal them it was one of those doctor instinct. While she was healing a kunai went strait for her, so she had to move out of the way. She looked at the way where there was fighting and noticed one of them was really short, but a good fighter. _

* * *

**Back to the fight**

_Sakura was on a defense position and was doing a great job tell she noticed someone in there presence, while the guy noticed she was distracted he stabbed her in the shoulder and kicked her in the gut. Sakura yelled in pain and flew through the air to meet the ground, she stood up and threw the kunai in her shoulder towards the person that was near her clan. When she looked towards her she almost gasped when she noticed it was Tsunade the sannin. Sakura decided to end this fight right now because she almost forgot that her clan members were losing lots of blood fast, she used Cherry Blossom Impact to make the guy jump in the air while her shadow clone used Heavenly foot of pain. Sakura managed to knock out the man and took that chance to wrap up the man in chakra strings. Sakura started to walk towards her clan and the sannin but half way there she passed out because of all the cuts and bruises and loss of blood. The sannin felt bad for the girl, so she decide to heal her cut and bruises while she was healing the girl she wandered what she looked like behind the mask and decided to take it off to see if this girl would want to be one of leaf ninja. Shinzue said, "Lady Tsunade they have stopped bleeding now all they need is to rest up, what about the fighter how is she doing." "She is doing fine all she need is some rest she really exhausted her self during that fight, would it be bad if I unmasked her you know just to see who this person is and see if she would like to if she wants to be a ninja?" She asked. "No my lady she will be good for the village." Shinzue answered. "Yea you right for the village and she doesn't look like a hunter ninja." With that she moved her hands slowly up to the masked and removed._

* * *

_ **The same night of the fight**_

_"**Naruto you have a great amount of chakra but terrible chakra control."** "Yea I know I just have to much chakra." **"Well how is the tree climbing and water climbing working." **"Besides the fact I fell in the water like a hundred time and fell off the tree and got busies all over, it was all good." "**Ok well who do you think is going to be your mate. **"I'm only 6 I think girls have cooties ewe." "**Fine whatever I'll wait till your 16 and by the time your 12 you will have a girlfriend." **"Ok whatever just tell me what you want."**Ok well I see you are having trouble with your control and lack of muscle, so I got you these chakra restriction and chakra wait." "**Thank fur ball I will be the strongest ninja in the world datteboy." "**Hey watch kit I can always take those away."**_


End file.
